


Mission Briefing

by KattheSinisterAce



Series: The Nervous Mando Named Tari Novhret [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattheSinisterAce/pseuds/KattheSinisterAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tari Novhret has joined the Rebellion. Luke Skywalker has a mission for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Briefing

Tari sighed as she made her way through the Rebel base. 

She was feeling…lonely. She didn’t think she should have–there were quite a few people here at this particular base and as she walked, she tried to keep herself out of the general bustle. 

Finally making it to the briefing room, Tari gave a sigh and pushed open the door. Inside, various high-ranking Rebels were talking amongst themselves and again she kept to herself. It seemed like they were having an important discussion and she didn’t want to intrude.

Soon enough, the talking died down and as a few people left to do various other thing, she stepped forward. “You said there was a possible mission I could help with?” 

Luke Skywalker looked up at her. He nodded when he recognized her. “Yes.” he said as he gestured for her to come closer so she could look at the chart in front of him.

She knew what it was immediately: a Star Destroyer. “What do you want me to do?”

There was a pause as Luke seemed to be thinking. “Well…we were wondering if you could get aboard and get something for us.”

“Of course.” Tari answered quickly. She wanted to go on a mission. She was sure it would help to distract her from the loneliness that had settled over her since she’d joined the Rebellion. 

Luke for his part looked relieved. “Oh, good. So, here’s what we need you to do…”


End file.
